There are several well-known techniques for the construction of a building and in particular residential buildings. One technique utilises bricks and mortar to construct walls of the building. The walls typically are founded on a concrete pad and footing. A roof is constructed by first erecting a roof frame on top of the walls and subsequently cladding the frame with a roof covering such as tiles or metal sheets.
Another building technique comprises constructing a frame work from timber or a metal such as steel or aluminium, and subsequently cladding the frame to form walls of the building and subsequently a roof. The frame may be founded on a concrete pad and of footings; or framed above the ground on timber or steel stumps or posts.
Both of the above described building techniques are relatively slow and labour intensive. As a consequence the labour costs in construction are relatively high. Further buildings constructed with the above mentioned materials and techniques are generally not suited, at least without additional and costly engineering, to withstand extreme weather conditions or natural disasters.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further the above references are not intended to limit the application of the building components as disclosed herein. For example embodiments of the building components may be utilised in commercial or industrial building.